


The List

by define_serenity



Category: Glee
Genre: Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/define_serenity/pseuds/define_serenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine comes home to a dirty kitchen, but Sebastian’s determined to have his way with his fiancé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The List

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [THIS GIFSET](http://mirallegri.tumblr.com/post/30892233728/seblaine-week-day-3-kink-that-was-my-penis) by **Federica**. Can be seen as set in the same universe as _[Meet Me Halfway](http://archiveofourown.org/works/528038)_ , but this is basically just smut.

"Are you going to help me or not?" Blaine calls from the kitchen, putting the last of their dirty dishes down in the sink. This is what happens when he leaves Sebastian home alone for a few days: the dishwasher gets filled but not turned on, pans and plates pile up, and he always ends up sanitizing the kitchen from top to bottom.

"Babe, relax." Sebastian strolls in, glass of wine in hand. "Skipping one night of doing the dishes is not the end of the world," he says, and kisses the back of his head.

Okay, so he might be exaggerating a  _little_. There's a reason why his friends often joke that his middle name is spelled 'OCD'.

"Is it a crime to want to come home to a clean apartment?" he asks, but can guess the nature of Sebastian's answer without having to make too great an effort.

"It's a crime to go away for an entire week and not immediately service your fiancé upon your return," Sebastian whispers low in his ear, hands kneading at his shoulders. "I really missed you."

Blaine smiles, mostly to himself, because there is no way he'll let Sebastian get away with this so easily. "And I missed you too, baby," he says without turning around; he does however lean over the sink slightly to turn on the water, giving Sebastian what he believes to be a  _very_  good view of his ass. "But what about my needs?" he asks, having the hardest time keeping his face in line. This is fun.

He hears Sebastian draw in a sharp breath, and he knows he has his fiancé right where he wants him. Sebastian's hands disappear from his shoulders and he moves to stand next to him. "You know there's a special place in hell reserved for boyfriends like you," he says, drying the first plate Blaine places in the dish rack.

Blaine reaches up and kisses his cheek. He nods. "Neighboring the place reserved for boyfriends like you."

Of course when he talks about his needs he shares Sebastian's—there's a huge part of him that would much rather have let Sebastian tear off all his clothes the moment he stepped through the door after spending the entire week with his colleagues on a team building retreat. But he can't help it that he likes a clean home, that he sleeps easier without having to make a mental laundry list of things he has to do before work in the morning. And Sebastian's very much aware of this.

"So I've been thinking," Sebastian says, crumpling the damp towel in his hands.

Blaine frowns. "That's odd."

Sebastian draws his body closer again, chest settling against his back. "Shut up," he whispers hotly in his ear, but Blaine feels a smile slip to the corners of his mouth beyond his control. Sebastian's arms circle around his waist, his body accounting for their height difference—he bends at the knees, groin sliding down until it's pressed tight against his ass.

One of Blaine's hands grabs a hold of the sink, channeling the growl at the back of the throat into the firm grip of his fingers. Sebastian doesn't get away with this so easily, even though Sebastian's cock's already hard, trapped between their bodies, and his long fingers are creeping to the waistband of his slacks.

"We never finished that list," Sebastian adds.

"What list?" Blaine asks, unsuspecting, trying hard to focus on rearranging the towel Sebastian neglected rather than his own cock hardening from Sebastian's feather light touches, hands warm underneath his shirt now, fingertips inching down his abdomen. God, he's missed this.

" _That_ list," Sebastian stresses.

"Wh—" Blaine flips his head around, Sebastian's reeling back to avoid getting hit in the nose. "No!" Blaine practically screams, neck twisting to make sure Sebastian's  _actually_  suggesting what he thinks he's suggesting. But Sebastian's eyes tell him enough, dark and serious, pupils blown. "I don't want us to end up in the ER again."

"So much drama over a stretched muscle," Sebastian mutters against his skin, lips tracing down his neck.

"That was my penis!" Blaine yelps, shocked to hear such indifference in Sebastian's voice over something he likes to believe his fiancé sort of cherishes himself. He wriggles out of Sebastian's hold and turns around, but Sebastian locks him in by placing both his hands down on the kitchen counter.

Sebastian smiles. "You're such a drama queen sometimes."

Blaine purses his lips; two can play that game. "I wasn't the one complaining that I couldn't have sex for two weeks."

But Sebastian seems pretty determined to get his way, he bends at the knees again, sliding his crotch up against his and Blaine gasps, a slow burn settling in his stomach. He can't even remember why they made the damn list in the first place; they've never been bored in the bedroom. It was more of a kinky bucket list of things they wanted to do to each other.

Sebastian starts grinding up to him, setting a painstakingly slow pace, eyes locked with his. Blaine groans and uses the kitchen counter for leverage, all he can do to keep his knees from giving out.

"Please, B," Sebastian begs, voice just above a whisper. Sebastian rubs up against him, the friction against his cock enough to make him completely hard. "We could try one of the tamer ones." His voice cracks and it's so hot, so desperate that Blaine's just about ready to surrender himself to Sebastian without hesitation—it's not like he hasn't done it before.

But whatever part of his brain that still manages some resistance takes the upper hand.

"Oh yeah, like what?" Blaine moans, hands meant to steady him against Sebastian's hips, but his own keep stuttering for more contact, for Sebastian to go faster and harder, push up against him tighter so that the heat between their bodies can burn and consume them. They're not going to last for one of the 'tamer' ones if they keep at this though. But the night's still young.

Sebastian gives him a little more room to move against him, but it's only for a second, because the next moment both of Sebastian's hands have come around to grab his ass, trapping him in his boyfriend's embrace and forcing his hips to still. "Like tie you up," Sebastian says, voice drowned in lust, dragging his crotch over his slowly. Blaine whines, eyes fluttering shut, his arms circling around Sebastian's neck now that he's locked safely in his arms.

"Blindfold you," Sebastian adds, and then captures his lips, tongue sliding into his mouth hot and wet and dirty and Blaine moans, digging his fingers into Sebastian's hair, hips smoothing along the lazy rhythm of Sebastian's. Heat coils inside of him and he knows he's done for, even if Sebastian will decide when he gets to come—he trusts Sebastian as much with his pain as he does with his pleasure, so it'll be worth the wait, the languid short movement up and down, dragging, pulling back, pushing through …

"We could use our old Dalton ties," Sebastian's voice dips another octave, betraying his own want, but he's never made a secret of that.

"Why does—fuck, Sebastian," Blaine chokes out, losing a little more of his mind with every thrust of Sebastian's hips. "Why does it have to be me?" he whispers hoarsely against Sebastian's lips. It's not that he doesn't want to, in fact he'd let Sebastian fuck his brains out any time and any day, but a blindfold, Blaine thinks, oh God, Sebastian would make him beg. More than he's already used to.

"Because you prefer to bottom," comes Sebastian's reply.

 _Of course_ , Blaine thinks through a scattered train of thought, and him topping got them in trouble last time they decided to cross something off the list. Though in all fairness, him getting injured was mostly Sebastian's fault. And partly his for being so eager.

Sebastian picks up the pace—Blaine throws his head back and he feels his throat attacked by Sebastian's mouth seconds later, greedy and sucking at his skin.

"Come on, baby, please," Sebastian begs, teeth worrying his skin, hips losing their rhythm and Blaine realizes he's not the only one about to unravel. "Do it—," but before Sebastian manages to ask he comes with a whined  _ahhh_ , bucking hard against him and it's enough to kick-start his own release. He cries out, fingers digging into Sebastian's back, Sebastian's fondling his ass, their bodies writhing against each other with the shockwaves of their orgasms.

Sebastian straightens up slightly, leaning them both back against the counter for support, chest heaving against his, but doesn't let him go. They stand catching their breaths for countless of moments.

"Okay," he breathes, only vaguely recalling a time years ago when multiple orgasms were pretty high on his own list.

Sebastian pulls back to look at him. "Yeah?" he asks, giddy almost.

Blaine shakes his head, but not to deny Sebastian any longer. "You're going to be the death of me one day."

Sebastian grins, hands gone from his ass—instead he takes hold of his face and Blaine's head reels from how gentle it feels. Sebastian touches his nose to his, their lips brushing. Blaine clutches at his waist, still dizzy with want. And as Sebastian keeps this up, thumbs caressing his cheekbones, pasting small kisses to his lips over and over again until he's lost the edges of himself, he thinks, no, Sebastian won't be his death. His never-ending sexual frustration, maybe. But not his death.

 

 

**\- FIN -**


End file.
